Die Treppe zum Himmel
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Blaise entdeckt eine Möglichkeit, wie er vielleicht seinen toten Vater kennenlernen kann...


A/N:

Die folgende Geschichte entstand für einen Wettbewerb von Lady-Guitar, an dem ich spontan teilgenommen habe.

Vorgegeben war lediglich, dass es ein One-Shot von mindestens 700 Wörtern sein sollte, es keine Original-Charaktere (schon gar nicht mit Mary Sue-Anwandlungen) in Hauptrollen geben sollte und die Geschichte einen der folgenden Titel tragen sollte:

1: Night of the Apocalypse  
2: Megalomania - Größenwahn(hier könnt ihr euch aussuchen ob ihr den englischen oder deutschen Ausdruck verwendet)  
3: Stillstand  
4: Déjà-vu  
5: Reunion  
6: Die Treppe zum Himmel  
7: Allein unter Feinden  
8: Ein neuer Morgen  
9: Repayment  
10: Verborgene Schatten der Erinnerung

Was nun den Titel und das Pairing betrifft, die ich gewählt habe, so trägt abranka daran eine nicht unerhebliche Mitschuld. Ich konnte mich nämlich nicht für einen Titel entscheiden und ein Pairing zu wählen… Weshalb ich ihr dankbar war, als sie mir den Floh mit Sirius und Blaise ins Ohr gesetzt hat.

Da der Einsendeschluss für den Wettbewerb erst der 9. September war, liegt leider noch keine Auswertung vor, aber egal, ich hab ja hauptsächlich wegen des Spaßes die Geschichte geschrieben.

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Charakter und Schauplätze gehören nicht mir, sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowlings. Ich habe sie mir lediglich ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Einzig die Idee für den Plot fallen in meinen Besitz.

xOxOxOxOx

**Die Treppe zum Himmel**

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht stand der fünfjährige Knabe neben seiner Mutter und sah zu, wie der Sarg in die feuchte, muffige Erde hinab gelassen wurde. Keine Träne rann ihm über das Gesicht, als der leblose Körper des Mannes, den er auf Bitten der Frau neben ihm, zwei Jahre lang Vater genannt hatte, seine letzte Reise antrat. Der Junge wusste, dass dies nicht die erste Beerdigung war, der er beiwohnte, auch wenn er keinerlei Erinnerung an seinen vorigen Vater gehabt hatte, und er wusste auch, dass es nicht die letzte Beerdigung sein würde. Dazu war seine Mutter zu schön, zu jung und zu sehr von Sehnsucht erfüllt. Sehnsucht nach dem Mann, der ihrer rastlos wandernden Seele endlich Frieden, ihrem Körper Geborgenheit und ihrem Herzen Liebe schenken konnte. Das einzige Problem war nur, dass dieser Mann tot war...

xOxOxOxOx

_Lucrezia Zabini war achtzehn Jahre alt, hatte soeben ihre Schulausbildung am exklusiven Minerva-Kolleg für Magie unweit von Rom abgeschlossen und genoss ihr Leben in vollen Zügen. Schließlich meinte es das Leben auch ausgesprochen gut mit ihr. Sie war jung, sie war unglaublich schön und sie verfügte über einen scharfen Verstand. _

_Sie hatte schon früh gelernt, dass ihre Schönheit allein oft genügte, dass ihr die jungen Zauberer in Scharen zu Füßen lagen, in Kombination aber mit ihrer Klugheit, verfügte sie über eine Waffe, gegen die alle Männer wehrlos waren. Denn Schönheit – so man sie richtig einzusetzen verstand – bedeutete Macht und wer mächtig war, konnte alles erreichen. _

_Zum Schulabschluss schenkten ihr ihre Eltern, trotz der herrschenden Gefahr, eine einjährige Reise durch Europa. Athen, Paris, Madrid, Wien, Stockholm, Berlin – alles verschwamm in einem bunten Reigen herrlichster Freuden. Bis sie eines Tages in London Charles Hayes kennenlernte und mit ihm die Liebe. Nicht jenes Trugbild, das bloß aus körperlicher Anziehung bestand und oft fälschlich mit diesem Namen bedacht wurde, sondern echte Liebe, wahre Liebe, welche die Seele berührte. _

_Es war ein silberner Ring, welcher im Schaufenster des magischen Antiquitätenladens lag, der die beiden zusammengeführt hatte. In der Absicht, ihn als Souvenir zu erstehen, betrat Lucrezia das Geschäft und als der junge Angestellte Charles sie fragte, ob er ihr behilflich sein könnte, war es um sie geschehen. _

_Es folgte eine stürmische, leidenschaftliche Romanze, bei der Lucrezia all ihre Prinzipien, all ihre Erziehung über Bord warf, und ihr vollkommenes Glück fand, als Charles Hayes sie bat, seine Frau zu werden. Was kümmerte es sie da, dass ihre Eltern in Italien bereits mit einem anderen, angesehenen Zauberer eine Ehe für sie arrangiert hatten? Was machte es schon, dass Charles nicht viel Geld hatte? Oder dass er muggelstämmig war? Sie liebte ihn und wollte ihn heiraten. Nur das zählte. _

_Doch das Schicksal hatte andere Pläne für das Paar – es sollte nie zu der Hochzeit kommen. Stattdessen bescherte es Charles Hayes den Tod in Form einer alten, verfluchten chinesischen Vase und Lucrezia ein Schreiben ihrer Eltern, in dem ihr Vater ihr unmissverständlich erklärte, dass sie nicht länger seine Tochter sei. Und das alles an dem Tag, an dem Lucrezia ihrem Verlobten hatte verkünden wollen, dass sie mit seinem Kind schwanger war. _

_Lucrezia gab sich genau einen Monat ihrer Trauer hin, denn genau solange reichte ihr Geld. Dann kehrte sie ins Leben zurück. Vielleicht war es der Gedanke an das Kind, dass sie von Charles unter dem Herzen trug, vielleicht ihr Starrsinn, vielleicht das Leben selbst, das sie daran hinderte, unterzugehen. Nach Italien konnte sie nicht zurückkehren, das wusste sie. Auch wollte sie das gar nicht, denn dafür war die Bitterkeit über den Verrat ihrer Eltern, als welchen sie es betrachtete, zu groß. Nein, sie würde in England bleiben – bei Charles. _

_Sie besann sich auf ihre alten Stärken und noch ehe ihr Sohn das Licht der Welt erblickte, war sie mit einem wohlhabenden, einflussreichen Zauberer vermählt. Möglich, dass ihre Eltern ihr jetzt verziehen hätten, aber das interessierte Lucrezia nicht. Sie hatte den Mann nur erwählt, weil er Charles' Kind ein Leben mit allen Annehmlichkeiten bieten konnte. Dass sie ihn nebenbei auch attraktiv fand, war nur eine nette Dreingabe. _

_Irgendwann aber wurde die Sehnsucht nach Charles zu groß, Lucrezia wurde jeden Tag daran erinnert, dass ihr Ehemann eigentlich ein anderer hätte sein sollen, und als sie es schließlich nicht länger aushielt, wurde sie zum ersten Mal Witwe... _

xOxOxOxOx

Blaise war neun Jahre alt, als Lucrezia ihm von seinem leiblichen Vater erzählte. Das war an dem Tag, als sie Ehemann Nummer 4 beerdigt hatten.

Nummer 5, 6 und 7 folgten, doch Blaise bekam nicht viel von ihnen mit, schließlich verbrachte er einen Großteil seiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Nummer 7, so vermutete Blaise, hatte seine Mutter nur geheiratet, weil er eine Villa auf einer der kleinen ägäischen Inseln besaß, also weit ab von den Wirren um Voldemorts Auferstehung. Und so verwunderte es ihn kaum, dass er bereits wenige Monate nach der Eheschließung dessen Beerdigung beiwohnen durfte. Mittlerweile waren ihm die Männer seiner Mutter gleichgültig. Nur einer nicht und diesen hatte er nie kennengelernt.

Vielleicht waren es die Gedanken eines kleinen Jungen, die trotzig in ihm ausharrten, aber oft, wenn er vor dem Einschlafen in seinem Bett lag, fragte er sich, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sein Vater nicht gestorben wäre. Wie es wäre, seinen Vater zu kennen und nicht bloß einen Mann mit diesem Titel anzureden, um seiner Mutter eine Freude zu machen. Wie seine Mutter wohl wäre, wenn Charles Hayes heute noch am Leben wäre und nicht bloß in ihm, Blaise, weiterexistierte.

Er hatte Dracos Vater kennengelernt, fand Lucius Malfoy aber zu herablassend dominant. Andererseits wusste er, dass Dracos Vater seinen Sohn liebte, und auch wenn er nach außen hin unnahbar wirkte, alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, damit sein Sohn überlebte.

Er hatte das Bild der Weasleys gesehen, als sie damals den Preis im Tagespropheten gewonnen hatten. Arthur Weasley, groß und hager, hatte inmitten seiner vielköpfigen Familie gestanden. Das war für Blaises Geschmack etwas zu viel Familie gewesen, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass auch in Mr. Weasleys Augen Liebe für seine Kinder gestanden hatte.

Er hatte zahllose Väter gesehen, die ihre Kinder zum Hogwartsexpress brachten. Doch zwischen den Männern, die seine Mutter begleiteten, und ihm hatte stets eine gewisse Distanz geherrscht. Keiner hatte ihn je als Sohn geliebt. Gewiss, sie hatten sich um ihn bemüht, um über ihn an Lucrezia heranzukommen. Und Blaise war Slytherin genug, daraus seine Vorteile zu ziehen. Aber wie seine Mutter, hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas in seinem Leben fehlte, eine unbestimmte Sehnsucht, die sich für ihn in dem vagen Begriff ‚Vater' manifestierte.

Eine Sehnsucht, die eine vollkommen neue Dimension erlangte, als er während seines Zaubertrankstudiums in einem der alten Folianten auf den Persephone-Trank stieß – ein Trank, der es einem Menschen erlaubte, drei Monate in der Welt der Toten zu wandeln. Selbstredend war der Trank verboten, es war überaus schwierig ihn zu brauen, die Hälfte der Zutaten war illegal und es war obendrein mehr als gefährlich, den Trank einzunehmen, konnte es doch gut sein, dass man nie wieder aus dem Reich der Toten zurückkehren konnte. Aber der Trank stellte eine Möglichkeit, eine Chance dar.

Vermutlich hätte Blaise nie ernsthaft daran gedacht, diese Chance zu ergreifen, hätte ihn nicht Ehemann Nummer 9 an der Golpalott-Universität für Zaubertränke aufgesucht und versucht eine Vater-Sohn-Beziehung aufzubauen. Ein Unterfangen, das angesichts der Tatsache, dass Blaise mittlerweile zwanzig Jahre alt war und sein eigenes Leben führte, mehr als lächerlich war. Und als besagter Ehemann Nummer 9 am Ende jenes Gesprächs auch noch den Nerv gehabt hatte, Blaise zu fragen, ob dieser ihn nicht an Weihnachten zur Feier des Tages Dad nennen könnte – es würde seiner Mutter bestimmt viel bedeuten –, hatte seine Entscheidung festgestanden: Verboten oder nicht, er würde diesen Trank brauen und versuchen seinen wirklichen Vater zu finden.

Er brauchte fast vier Monate, bis alles für seine Reise ins Totenreich vorbereitet war. Doch endlich war auch die letzte Hürde überwunden. An der Universität hatte er ein Urlaubssemester beantragt und seiner Mutter etwas von einer einmaligen Praktikumschance erzählt. Blaise grinste ein wenig, als er daran dachte, dass der Zufall sich so ergeben hatte, dass seine Reise auch über Weihnachten andauern würde. So ein Pech aber auch, dass er Ehemann Nummer 9 nun doch nicht Dad nennen konnte.

Der Trank war fertig, fahlgrau schimmerte er in der kleinen Glasphiole. Nervosität breitete sich in Blaise aus, aber er würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.

Ein letztes Mal überprüfte er die Schutzzauber, mit welchen er sein Zimmer versiegelt hatte – schließlich wollte er nicht, dass jemand seinen todähnlichen Körper fand und versehentlich beerdigte – dann legte er sich aufs Bett und hielt die Phiole an seinen Mund. Kalt und bitter rann die Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter, breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

Ob es wohl schmerzhaft war, ins Totenreich einzudringen? Blaise schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Für derlei Fragen war es nun wirklich zu spät...

xOxOxOxOx

_Grau. Das war das erste, was Blaise feststellte, als er wieder zu sich kam. Grau und leblos. Fahl wie Nebel, aber mit dem leeren Eindruck einer riesigen, unterirdischen Höhle. Und doch war dieser Ort von einem unbestimmten, diffusen Licht erfüllt. Er glaubte schemenhafte Gestalten ausmachen zu können, doch nichts schien sich zu bewegen. Da war lediglich das Gefühl, dass er nicht allein war. Das etwas oder jemand ihn umzingelte. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl... _

„_Hallo? Hallo! Ist da wer?", rief er in die Stille, doch lediglich ein Echo, das wie Wassertropfen auf Stein klang, antwortet. „Dad? Hallo? Kann mich jemand hören?" _

_Plötzlich wurde er beiseite gezogen. „Sei still, Junge, verdammt!", zischte eine Stimme an seinem Ohr. Und wie um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch wirklich still war, fühlte Blaise eine starke Männerhand seinen Mund abdecken. _

_Minuten schienen zu vergehen, Minuten, in denen Blaise kaum atmen konnte, ehe die fremde Präsenz ihren harten Griff lockerte. „Glück gehabt... scheint als hätten die anderen deine Spur verloren. Merlin, wie kann man nur so dämlich sein, mit dem Gestank eines Lebendigen hierher zu kommen?" _

_Erst jetzt bemerkte Blaise, dass der Fremde ihm nicht nur den Mund zu gehalten, sondern seinen ganzen Körper in einer festen Umarmung umschlungen hatte. Ihn regelrecht abgeschirmt hatte._

„_Du kannst von Glück reden, dass meine Rachegelüste sich auf eine Frau richten, Junge. Denn falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, das hier ist alles andere als ein freundlicher Ort." _

„_Ich suche meinen Vater", erwiderte Blaise leise und versuchte sich umzudrehen, denn obgleich nicht mehr ganz so fest, hielt der Fremde ihn doch noch immer an Ort und Stelle. _

„_Und was, wenn ich sagte, ich bin dein Vater?", fragte der Fremde und hinderte Blaise daran sich umzudrehen. _

_Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wer immer du bist, du bist nicht mein Vater. Der Schatten deiner Magie würde in mir widerklingen, wärst du es, aber in mir ist alles still. Genau wie bei meinen Stiefvätern." _

_Ein leises Lachen vibrierte durch den Körper hinter ihm. „So, so, der Schatten meiner Magie. Und woher willst du wissen, dass die Toten noch Magie haben? Oder dass die magische Signatur immer noch die gleiche ist und nicht durch den Tod verändert wurde?" _

„_Nein", widersprach Blaise fest. „Ein Vater ist mit seinen Kindern auch über den Tod hinaus verbunden." _

„_Ah ja… Na, wenn du das sagst, muss es wohl stimmen." Belustigung klang aus der dunklen Stimme heraus. Wenn sie sich nicht gerade über ihn mokierte, hätte Blaise sie glatt als angenehm empfunden. „Aber gut… du suchst deinen Vater. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass er hier sein könnte?" _

„_Er ist tot", sagte Blaise schlicht. „Wo sollte er sonst sein?" _

_Abermals wurde der Körper hinter ihm von einem Lachen geschüttelt. „Junge, du weißt anscheinend nicht sehr viel über den Tod, oder?" _

_Blaise rang mit sich. Es widerstrebte ihm, dem Fremden gegenüber, auf den er noch nicht einmal einen Blick hatte werfen können, sein Unwissen einzugestehen. Andererseits begann er zu ahnen, dass er an diesem Ort kaum alleine würde überleben können. Oder wie auch immer man das im Totenreich nannte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, seinen Vater zu finden. Er würde Hilfe brauchen. Also wäre es wahrscheinlich gar nicht verkehrt, sich das Wohlwollen des Fremden zu sichern. Und dessen Fragen zu beantworten, würde vermutlich dazu beitragen. Schließlich schüttelte Blaise, diesen Gedanken folgend, den Kopf. „Nein, vermutlich nicht… Na ja, zumindest nicht über das Totsein. Über das Todbringen schon eher…", verbesserte er. _

_Augenblicklich verstärkte sich der Griff um ihn wieder. Mit einer Stimme, die nun nicht einmal mehr ansatzweise freundlich klang, zischte der Fremde: „Ich hoffe für dich, dass du keiner von diesen Todessern bist, denn dann lernst du ganz schnell mehr über das Totsein als dir lieb ist." _

_Blaise schluckte ob des Hasses, der ihm entgegenbrandete. „Nein, ich bin kein Todesser. Bin nie einer gewesen", brachte er mehr stammelnd als zusammenhängend heraus. _

„_Dein Glück, Junge", kam es zur Antwort und der Griff wurde wieder lockerer. Blaise nutzte diese Gelegenheit und drehte sich reflexartig in den Armen des anderen um. Dieses Mal hatte er mehr Glück als bei seinem ersten Versuch, und auch wenn es jetzt den Eindruck machte, als umarme ihn der Fremde wie man einen Freund oder geliebten Menschen umarmte – etwas, wovon bei ihnen wohl kaum die Rede sein konnte –, fühlte sich Blaise schon etwas wohler, konnte er den anderen jetzt doch ansehen. Doch kaum hatte er das getan, als er sich fast wünschte, wieder in seiner Ausgangslage zu sein. _

„_Black", hauchte er fassungslos. Natürlich würde er nie zugeben, dass er fassungslos war, oder gar Angst hatte, aber beides traf sehr wohl zu, als er niemand geringerem gegenüberstand als Sirius Black, dem Massenmörder und Askaban-Flüchtling. _

„_Zu viel der Ehre", drang es amüsiert an sein Ohr und ein gewisser Schalk blitzte in den schwarzen Augen auf. „Die Morde gehen das Konto von Peter Pettigrew, dem Verräter, aber na ja, ich schätze der kleine Feigling wird bei seinem Ableben nichts Dringenderes zu tun haben als sich in die sicheren Pforten des Danachs zu begeben, Ratte, die er ist, anstatt hier noch mal vorbeizuschauen und sich mir zu stellen. Nicht, dass er meiner Rache würdig wäre..." _

_Verwirrt blinzelte Blaise den schwarzhaarigen Mann an. Gewiss, er sah besser aus als auf den Steckbriefen, die während Blaises drittem Schuljahr überall in London und Hogsmeade gehangen hatten. Nicht mehr so heruntergekommen, halbverhungert. Aber die Dinge, die Sirius sagte, klangen genauso verrückt, wie man es von jemandem erwartete, der zwölf Jahre lang den Dementoren in Askaban ausgeliefert gewesen war. Und Blaise hatte sich schon immer unwohl in der Gegenwart von Verrückten gefühlt. Seine eine Stiefgroßmutter war geistig umnachtet gewesen. Von daher hatte es ihm kaum leid getan, als seine Mutter beschloss, dass die alte Dame ihrem Sohn folgen sollte. _

_Sirius schien Blaises Verwirrung und Unbehagen mitbekommen zu haben, denn er betrachtete ihn gründlich, ehe er mit einem leisen Seufzen sagte: „Du erinnerst mich an Harry. Und ohne Zweifel sind es ähnliche Motive, die dich dazu bewogen haben, hier her zu kommen… Ja, ich weiß, du hast ja schon zugegeben, dass du auf der Suche nach deinem toten Vater bist. Allerdings ist er nicht hier. Komm mit, ich werde es dir erklären. Aber nicht hier, hier sind wir zu nah am Tor zum Leben." _

_Er zog Blaise mit sich durch die graue, nebelähnliche Masse. _

„_Keine Sorge, ich bring dich nachher wieder zum Tor, damit du in deinen Körper zurückkannst", meinte Sirius, als er sah, wie Blaise einen Blick zurück warf. _

„_Das wird erst in drei Monaten gehen", murmelte Blaise leise, mehr zu sich als zu Sirius. _

_Dieser hörte ihn aber dennoch und blieb abrupt stehen. „Drei Monate? Merlin und Morgana, was hat dich denn auf die glorreiche Idee gebracht, du könntest drei Monate an einem Ort wie diesem überleben?" _

„_Der Persephone-Trank hält nun mal drei Monate an", verteidigte sich Blaise. „Als ob es eine andere Möglichkeit gäbe, diesen Ort zu besuchen mit der Chance wieder zurückzukehren..." Der Sarkasmus, welcher Teil seines Charakters war und einer der Wesenszüge, die den sprechenden Hut damals bewogen hatten, ihn zu einem Slytherin zu machen, brach wieder durch. _

_Offenbar störte das Sirius nicht im geringsten, im Gegenteil, er lachte leise. „Nun, es gibt noch ein paar andere Möglichkeiten, aber diese sind vermutlich noch riskanter. Abgesehen davon, habe ich gerüchteweise gehört, dass sie unschöne Narben auf dem Oberkörper hinterlassen, weil die Heiler einen mit einem äußerst starken Energiezauber zurückreißen. Der alte Marve, der immer noch auf den Nachbarsjungen wartet, der ihn zu Tode erschreckt hat, behauptet, er hätte mal gesehen, wie so ein armer Kerl wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt wurde. Dass man die Verbrennungen auf dem Oberkörper sogar hier schon hätte sehen können. Sagt, es wäre gnädiger gewesen, ihn hier zu lassen..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern als wollte er wahlweise andeuten, dass Marve nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf war oder er einfach die Ansichten dieses alten Mannes nicht teilte. _

_Schließlich erreichten sie einen Platz, der Blaise nicht viel anders vorkam als der Ort, den sie kurz zuvor verlassen hatten, aber Sirius schien einen Unterschied wahrzunehmen, denn er blieb abrupt stehen und sagte: „Gut, hier können wir erst mal bleiben..." Er wandte sich zu Blaise um. „Was genau weißt du über den Ort, an dem wir hier sind?", fragte er harsch. _

_Unwillkürlich schluckte Blaise, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Im Totenreich, wo sonst?" _

_Sirius schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Wo sonst...", murmelte er leise. „Junge, hör mir zu, das Totenreich, so wie du es dir vorstellst, gibt es nicht. Diese graue Suppe hier, erstreckt sich zwar über eine sehr große, fast unendliche Ebene, aber es ist nicht der Ort, wo alle Menschen, die sterben, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel, hingelangen. Es ist mehr eine Zwischenstufe. Vielleicht hast du von dem Schleier in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums gehört?" _

_Blaise nickte. Der Kampf im Ministerium am Ende seines ZAG-Jahrs war lange genug Gesprächsthema auf beiden Seiten gewesen. Und als unbeteiligter Slytherin hatte er beide Seiten zu Genüge zu hören bekommen. _

„_Der Schleier ist eines der wenigen sichtbaren Portale zu dieser Zwischenwelt. Dummerweise ein einseitiges Portal, sprich, ein Körper, der einmal hindurchgeht, kann nicht wieder zurück. Man kann allenfalls mit jemandem auf der anderen Seite des Schleiers reden, sofern eine enge Bindung zu demjenigen besteht, aber das kommt höchst selten vor. Schließlich ist die Mysteriumsabteilung ja auch nicht gerade für ihre Besucherfreundlichkeit bekannt."_

„_Kommt schätzungsweise bloß darauf an, wer darum bittet, den Schleier sehen zu dürfen", schnaubte Blaise. „Für Potter würde das Ministerium vermutlich so ziemlich alles tun." _

_Zu spät bemerkte er den Anflug von Zorn, der ob des abfälligen Tons in der Stimme, über Sirius Gesicht glitt. Zu spät erinnerte er sich daran, dass Sirius nicht nur ein mutmaßlicher Massenmörder war, sondern auch Harry Potters Pate und dass der Junge, der immer noch lebte, sehr an Sirius gehangen hatte. _

„_Wage es nicht, noch einmal so geringschätzig über Harry zu sprechen!" Die Warnung kam grollend und verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. _

_Doch Blaise war nicht gewillt, sich anmerken zu lassen, dass er vor Sirius Angst hatte, zumindest nicht, dass er jetzt noch mehr Angst hatte, als vorher schon, was allerdings mehr mit der unheimlichen Atmosphäre dieses Orts zusammenhing. Und als Slytherin nie um eine Antwort verlegen, die ihm aus seinen momentanen Schwierigkeiten helfen konnte, berichtigte er: „Meine Geringschätzung betraf das Ministerium, nicht Harry Potter." Auch war er klug genug, nichts weiter zu sagen, was ihn vielleicht erneut bei Black in Ungnade hätte fallen lassen können, etwa wie, dass Harry Potter ihm so was von egal war… Jeder von ihnen lebte sein eigenes Leben und sie hatten nicht weiter gemeinsam als ein paar Jahre Unterricht bei den gleichen Lehrern. _

_Sirius schien seine Aussage zu akzeptieren, denn nach einem kurzen Nicken, fuhr er mit seiner Erklärung über diesen Ort fort. „Dies ist der Ort, wo man direkt nach seinem Tod hingelangt, es sei denn, man ignoriert diesen Fakt und hängt dermaßen am Leben, dass man zu einem Geist wird. Wer also seinen eigenen Tod akzeptiert hat, kommt hier her. Normalerweise bleibt man hier nur sehr kurze Zeit, ehe man in das Danach wechselt. Ob Himmel oder Hölle muss jeder für sich selbst entscheiden, denn dies ist zugleich der Ort des Gewissens. Und glaub mir, jeder findet hier sein Gewissen wieder, sogar jemand wie Voldemort. Aber es gibt auch Leute wie mich, deren Gewissen es noch nicht zulässt, dass sie in das Danach wechseln, die von einer unerledigten Sache im Leben aufgehalten werden. Oft genug ist es, wie in meinem Fall, Rache. Manchmal aber auch Vergebung. Doch das ist sehr selten." Sirius hielt kurz inne, dann fixierte er Blaise mit seinen schwarzen Augen. „Und jetzt frage ich dich noch einmal: Wieso glaubst du, dass dein Vater hier ist?" _

_Blaise brauchte eine Weile, um das, was der andere ihm offenbart hatte, zu verarbeiten. Dann blickte er auf und sagte langsam, mit kaum verborgener Trauer in der Stimme: „Du willst also sagen, dass mein Vater, außer er ist von Rache oder ähnlichem erfüllt, gar nicht hier ist, sondern in das Danach gewechselt hat?" _

_Sirius nickte. „Und, hatte dein Vater irgendeinen Grund, auf den Tod eines anderen hier zu warten?" _

_Der Ausdruck auf Blaises Gesicht war steinern und bar jeder Emotion. Es war eine Maske, die ihm erlaubte, zusammenzubrechen, ohne dass jemand anderes es mitbekam. Die ihm in der Vergangenheit erlaubt hatte, seiner Mutter eine Stütze zu sein, wenn sie wieder einmal das Ende einer Ehe erreicht hatte. Die ihm zuletzt erlaubt hatte, den Zeitpunkt vorauszuahnen und seiner Mutter die Last eines weiteren Ehemannes von den Schultern zu nehmen, statt dass sie selbst die Entscheidung treffen musste, Witwe zu werden. Und jetzt, in diesem Moment, erlaubte die Maske ihm zu erkennen, dass er seinen Vater und all die Hoffnungen und Sehnsüchte, die er mit diesem unbekannten Mann verband, nicht finden würde. Denn außer seiner Mutter hatte es für Charles Hayes niemanden gegeben, auf den zu warten sich gelohnt hätte. Und auf Lucrezia konnte er auch im Danach warten. Blaise erkannte, dass diese Reise ihm nicht das bringen konnte, was er sich so sehr wünschte. Die Maske erlaubte es ihm, vor Verzweifelung und Trauer laut aufzuschluchzen, ohne dass ein Laut aus seiner Kehle drang. _

_Allerdings dauerte dieser Zusammenbruch nicht lange, denn noch während die Erkenntnis, dass sein Vater nicht hier war, sich setzte, arbeitete sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren und bald schon schien er nur noch einem Gedanken erfüllt zu sein. Das Danach. _

„_Mein Vater ist im Danach", sagte Blaise schließlich ruhig, ein wenig kühl. _

_Sirius, der den jungen Mann aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, war überrascht über dessen Beherrschung, die jetzt in der Stimme noch deutlicher zu hören war als vorher mit der Maske sichtbar. Er nickte. „Höchstwahrscheinlich." _

„_Wie komme ich dorthin?" _

_Für lange Minuten starrte Sirius Blaise einfach an. Immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich will nicht ‚gar nicht' sagen", erklärte er schließlich leise, „aber du musst wissen, dass dein Leben vorbei ist, wenn du in das Danach eintrittst. Du wirst dann nicht mehr in der Lage sein, ins Leben zurückzukehren, auch wenn die drei Monate vorbei sind und der Persephone-Trank seine Wirkung verliert."_

_Es dauerte dieses Mal deutlich länger, ehe Blaise in der Lage war, etwas zu sagen. Die Tatsache, dass er seinen Vater erst wirklich im Tod würde sehen können, war mehr als niederschmetternd. Hilflosigkeit schlich sich in seine Augen, bewegte den anderen dazu, Blaise einfach in die Arme zu schließen, ihm auf diese Weise Halt zu geben. Und Blaise ließ es zu. _

_Langsam verstand er, was genau die Warnung in dem Buch bezüglich des Persephone-Tranks zu bedeuten hatte. Nicht der Trank selbst barg das Risiko, dass man nicht zurückkehrte; diejenigen, die für immer im Totenreich geblieben waren, waren einfach weiter gegangen. Was aber bewegte einen Menschen, auf diese Weise in den Tod zu gehen? Sicher, er selbst war hier, weil er gehofft hatte, seinen Vater zu treffen und es nicht besser gewusst hatte. Aber er war in dem Bewusstsein hier her gekommen, wieder ins Leben zurückzukehren. Doch nun… War seine Sehnsucht so groß, dass er seinem Vater in das Danach folgen würde? Wenn Blaise ehrlich war, wohl nicht. _

„_Ich würde gerne das Portal sehen", sagte er leise und machte sich von Sirius los. _

_Dessen Augen verdunkelten sich traurig. „Du willst also wirklich in den Tod gehen?" _

_Blaise lächelte ein wenig spöttisch. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich sagte lediglich, dass ich es sehen will." _

_Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Sirius_'_ Gesicht. „Lass mich raten, Junge, du warst in Slytherin. Solche Wortklauberei betreiben nur Slytherins." _

_Blaise nickte. „Oder hast du etwa geglaubt, ich wäre ein dämlicher Hufflepuff oder gar ein einfältig leichtsinniger Gryffindor?"_

_Grollend blickte Sirus den jungen Mann an. „Du solltest in Gegenwart eines mutmaßlichen Massenmörders keine derartigen Reden über Gryffindors schwingen, wenn besagter mutmaßlicher Massenmörder selbst ein Gryffindor war." _

_Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Also gut, keine böse Worte über Harry oder Gryffindor. Sonst noch etwas, das ich beachten sollte?" _

_Vermutlich war es die gelassene Freimütigkeit, die Blaise an den Tag legte, welche Sirius dazu brachte laut loszulachen. „Du gefällst mir, Junge", sagte er schließlich und wischte sich eine kleine Träne der Erheiterung aus dem Augenwinkel. „Also gut, komm, ich zeig dir das Portal." _

_Wieder wanderten sie scheinbar ziellos durch die graue Suppe, welche bei Blaise abermals ein Gefühl der Beklemmung hervorrief. Er verließ sich einfach darauf, dass Sirius den Weg kannte, genauso wie er sich auf dessen Wort verließ, ihn später wieder zum Tor zur Welt der Lebenden zu bringen. _

_Blaise wusste nicht, wie lange sie gelaufen waren, aber irgendwann schien der fahle Nebel nicht mehr ganz so dicht, nicht mehr ganz so bedrückend zu sein. Gerade, als er sich fragen wollte, ob es vielleicht daran lag, dass er sich langsam an dieses Zwischenreich gewöhnte, oder ob der Nebel sich wirklich lichtete, blieb sein Führer stehen. _

„_Das ist der Rand des Zwischenreichs. Nur hier kann man in das Danach eintreten. Für die Toten erscheint automatisch ein Portal, ihrem Gewissen angemessen, bei dir aber müsstest du mit jeder Faser deines noch nicht toten Körpers ausstrahlen, dass du nicht länger Leben willst, dass dein einziger Wunsch ist, in das Danach einzutreten, damit sich ein Portal manifestiert", erklärte Sirius. _

_Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur da und sahen auf den Rand. Blaise wusste nicht recht, worauf sie warteten, dachte sich aber, dass es nichts bringen würde, Sirius zu drängen. _

_Schließlich wandte sich dieser mit einem erleichterten Grinsen zu ihm um. „Ich bin froh, dass du offenbar noch nicht sterben willst, Junge." _

_Verblüfft sah Blaise den anderen an. Hatte Sirius etwa darauf gewartet, dass ein Portal für ihn, Blaise, erschien? Hatte er ihm nicht geglaubt, dass er es nur sehen wollte, aber auf keinen Fall jetzt schon hindurchgehen?_

„_Und jetzt, mein Portal", sagte Sirius da, ohne sich um seinen Begleiter oder dessen leichte Fassungslosigkeit weiter zu kümmern. _

_Ein helles Leuchten erschien in dem Grau, zunächst beinahe unwirklich, doch mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, wurden die Konturen schärfer, war das Portal deutlicher zu sehen. Bis am Ende zwei Marmorsäulen mit einem schwarzen, schmiedeeisernen Tor dazwischen dastanden. Dahinter war eine weiße Treppe zu sehen, die sich langsam nach oben schwang. _

„_Voilà, die Treppe zum Himmel. Das Zeichen dafür, dass ich zu den Guten gehöre. Wäre ich nämlich böse, gliche es einem Abstieg zur Hölle", meinte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass diese Treppe auch ein paar Trickstufen enthält. Würde zumindest zu mir passen." _

_Schweigend betrachtete Blaise das Portal. „Bist du nicht versucht, es jetzt schon zu benutzen? Worauf wartest du eigentlich?" _

„_Auf meine werte Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange", gab Sirius mit zusammengepressten Zähnen zur Antwort. _

„_Aber…", setzte Blaise an, doch noch ehe er den Satz vollenden konnte, war ihm ein nicht unwichtiger Gedanke gekommen. Denn wenn er Sirius sagte, dass Voldemort tot war, und weder Bellatrix noch Pettigrew die finale Schlacht überlebt hatten, dann bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass der andere das Tor durchschritt und die Treppe zum Himmel erklomm. Und dann säße er, Blaise, hier in dieser grauen Suppe fest, ohne jede Hilfe; von jemandem, der ihn zurück zum Tor der Lebenden führte, ganz zu schweigen. Eine Aussicht, die dem Slytherin in ihm überhaupt nicht behagte. Doch schließlich musste er Sirius ja nicht von dem Ableben seiner Cousine erzählen. Und so sagte er nur schlicht: „Nun, ich denke, du wirst schon deine Gründe haben…" Genauso wie er seine Gründe hatte, ihm ein paar Informationen vorzuenthalten. _

„_Oh ja, die habe ich", meinte Sirius düster. „Die habe ich…" Dann aber besann er sich. „So, nachdem du nun das Portal zum Danach gesehen hast, was machen wir jetzt mit dir, Junge?" _

„_Vielleicht mich nicht ständig ‚Junge' nennen?", fragte Blaise leicht indigniert und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Diese Anrede hatte er schon als Kind nicht gemocht, war es doch die Standardfloskel mit der ihn jeder potenzielle neue Ehemann seiner Mutter angesprochen hatte. _

_Sirius lachte leise. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich so nenne, dann solltest du mir vielleicht deinen Namen verraten. Denn im Gegensatz zu mir wurdest du bis zu meinem plötzlichen Ableben nicht per Steckbrief gesucht, so dass ich deinen Namen hätte erfahren können." _

_Blaise stutzte. Hatte er dem anderen wirklich noch nicht gesagt, wie er hieß? Schien ganz so. „Blaise Zabini", sagte er deshalb und fügte gleich noch hinzu: „Blaise für Freunde, Zabini für Leute, die sich nicht die Mühe machen, mich kennenzulernen und für absolut niemanden Bini." Bei dem letzten Namen funkelte er Sirius herausfordernd an. Während seines ersten Jahres in Hogwarts hatte es einer der älteren Slytherins gewagt, ihn so zu nennen. Er hatte es bereut, denn aufgrund seiner mannigfaltigen Erfahrung im Stiefväter-Ärgern hatte Blaise so manchen Zauber parat, mit dem man anderen das Leben schwer machen konnte. Danach hatte ihn nie wieder jemand so genannt. _

_Sirius betrachtete Blaise aufmerksam, dann schmunzelte er. „Dann also Bini, ja? Schließlich bin ich schon tot und Toten kann man schlecht einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen, oder?" Ein freches Funkeln lag in seinen Augen. _

_Blaise warf dem Mann einen bösen Blick zu, doch dann sah er, dass das Portal in das Danach noch immer da war. Ein fieses Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Man kann ihn vielleicht nicht verfluchen, aber man könnte ihn um seine Rache bringen…" Er bräuchte Sirius lediglich einen Stoß zu versetzten und dieser hätte das schmiedeeiserne Tor passiert. Gut, dann stünde er zwar ohne Führer da, aber Blaise würde sich von niemandem Bini nennen lassen. Und irgendwie würde er den Weg zurück in die Welt der Lebenden schon finden. Schließlich hatte er ja dafür drei Monate Zeit. _

„_Verflixt! Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass du ein Slytherin und somit von Natur aus hinterhältig bist", knirschte Sirius. _

„_Ich würde eher sagen, durchsetzungsfähig", korrigierte Blaise lächelnd. „Das ist das Problem mit den anderen Häusern. Hufflepuffs glauben immer, dass Freundschaft und Loyalität alle Probleme lösen können, was sie aber nur begrenzt weit bringt, nämlich nur dann, wenn ihre Freunde auch in der Lage sind ihnen zu helfen, wo sie Hilfe brauchen. Ravenclaws sind der Ansicht, dass man nur genug wissen muss, um klar zu kommen, verlieren dabei aber oft den Bezug zur Realität. Und Gryffindor – ja, schon gut, ich weiß, ich soll nichts Negatives über Gryffindor sagen… In Slytherin dagegen lernen wir, auf uns selbst Acht zu geben. Wissen bedeutet Macht, das stimmt schon, aber man muss es auch anzuwenden wissen. Dabei darf man aber keine Skrupel haben, sondern muss ebensoviel Mut wie ein Gryffindor haben. Ähnlich verhält es sich mit Freunden. Sie können wirklich hilfreich sein, und wahren Freunden hilft man gerne. Aber vor allem hilft man ihnen, weil man weiß, dass sie einem auch helfen. Man muss also klug genug sein, den besonderen Wert eines Menschen zu erkennen, den Mut, sich mit diesem Menschen anzufreunden und die Loyalität zu ihm zu stehen, wenn andere Menschen mit Blindheit geschlagen sind. Etwas, das, wie ich offen zugebe, leider Gottes vielen meiner Hauskameraden nicht wirklich gelingt. Geld und politisches Ansehen sind nicht alles…" Er verdrehte verächtlich die Augen. Schließlich waren das doch genau die zwei Punkte, weshalb Draco Malfoy seinerzeit so beliebt in Slytherin gewesen war. Und vermutlich hatte er selbst aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er auch andere Dinge in Menschen für nützlich erachtete, als der nette Slytherin gegolten. _

_Sirius war überrascht. So hatte er das ganze noch nie betrachtet. Denn auch wenn er selbst Blaises Meinung nicht teilte, klang sie doch vernünftiger als das ganze hochtrabende Reinblüter-Gerede der meisten Slytherins, seine Familie mit eingeschlossen. „Lass uns gehen", sagte er deshalb nur knapp. _

_Blaise akzeptierte diese Entscheidung, hoffte aber, dass Sirius ihn auch dann, wenn sie nicht mehr am Rande des Zwischenreichs waren, nicht mehr Bini nennen würde. _

_Irgendwann gelangten sie wieder an dem Ort an, wo Blaise das Reich hinter dem Schleier betreten hatte. _

„_Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er Sirius. _

_Dieser seufzte. „Dir zu sagen, dass du machen kannst, was du willst, käme wohl weniger gut… Du kannst echt froh sein, dass wir Gryffindors fast alle mit einem mehr oder weniger ausgeprägten Helferkomplex geschlagen sind. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Warten. Du darauf, dass die drei Monate vorbei gehen und ich auf meine Cousine. Und ja, wir warten gemeinsam, sonst verläufst du dich noch oder ein anderer hier, der vielleicht einfach nur mit Slytherins allgemein noch eine Rechnung offen hat, sieht in dir ein willkommenes Opfer für seine Rache. Denn obgleich die Toten dich hier vermutlich nicht wirklich töten können, können sie dich doch verletzen und bleibende Schäden verursachen." Sirius ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder, oder zumindest glaubte Blaise, dass es sich um den Boden handelte, genau konnte er das nicht ausmachen, war das Grau hier doch wieder fast undurchdringlich. Einzig Sirius konnte er deutlich sehen, aber auch nur, weil der andere so nah war. _

„_Worauf wartest du? Setz dich. Denn auf die Dauer ist Stehen echt anstrengend", sagte Sirius und deutete auf den Boden neben sich. _

xOxOxOxOx

_Drei Monate können sehr lang sein. Wenn man nur wartet..._

_Während der ersten paar Tage des Wartens sprachen weder Blaise noch Sirius viel. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Sirius plante ein ums andere Mal seine Rache, ließ sich von seiner Phantasie immer neue Szenarien für Bellatrix präsentieren. Blaise wiederum dachte über seinen Vater nach. Über seine Mutter. Über Ehemann Nummer 9. Über Ehemann Nummer 10, der bestimmt in einiger Zeit folgen würde. Über den Persephone-Trank. Über die Möglichkeit des Weitergehens. Was würde seine Mutter wohl gewählt haben? Und würde sie den Trank überhaupt erst genommen haben? Er wusste es nicht. _

_Auch Sirius wusste es nicht, als Blaise schließlich seine Gedanken mit dem Toten teilte. Aber er war der Ansicht, dass der Trank zurecht verboten war. „Das Leben ist ein Geschenk. Und jeder Mensch sollte sein Leben bis zum letzten Atemzug leben. Mit dem Trank aber... Er bietet die Möglichkeit, einem Verstorbenen für ein letztes Gespräch zu folgen. Aber die Menschen wissen nicht, dass es noch eine Stufe gibt. Eine endgültige Stufe. Sie wären versucht, leichtfertig in das Danach einzutreten. Und würden es bedauern. Weil sie wüssten, dass ihr Leben noch nicht vorbei sein sollte. Anders als bei einem Selbstmord. Versehentlicher Tod durch eigenes Verschulden. Wie existiert man damit? Die Folgen sind einfach nicht absehbar. Deswegen ist der Trank so gefährlich. Und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich froh, dass du in deiner Sehnsucht nicht so verzweifelt warst, in das Danach einzutreten." _

_Nach diesem Gespräch redeten sie häufiger, durchbrachen sie öfter das Schweigen und die Stille. Sirius erzählte Blaise von seiner Zeit als Rumtreiber in Hogwarts. Blaise gab ihm Einblicke in das Leben der Slytherins. Sie redeten auch über ihre Familien, die Blacks, welche stets ihre Reinblütigkeit über alles gestellt hatten, Blaises Mutter und ihre vielen Ehemänner. Und die Gerüchte, die sich um deren Tode rankten. _

„_Man kann es in ihren Augen sehen. Die Sehnsucht nach meinem Vater und die Traurigkeit darüber, dass der andere Mann einfach nicht an ihn heranreichen kann. Vielleicht, weil mein Vater ihre erste Liebe war. Vielleicht, weil sie für ihn bereit war, alles aufzugeben – alles aufgegeben hat. Vielleicht, weil sie unbewusst stets Männer erwählt, die vollkommen anders sind als mein Vater. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie diesen Blick hat, weiß ich, dass es bald wieder eine Beerdigung geben wird. Und das letzte Mal, als ich den Blick in ihren Augen entdeckt habe... da bin ich ihr einfach zuvor gekommen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie darunter leidet. Als wir dann an seinem Grab standen, hat sie erst den Sarg angesehen, dann mich und hat dann genickt. Sie hat es verstanden." Dunkle Traurigkeit sprach aus Blaises Stimme, als er Sirius das gestand. Aber man konnte auch hören, dass der junge Mann den Entschluss nicht bedauerte. Im Gegenteil, er würde wieder so handeln, wenn die Zeit gekommen war. _

_Sirius schwieg einen Moment lang, dann zog er Blaise einfach an sich, hielt diesen in einer Trost spendenden Umarmung. „Es ist gut, dass du ein Slytherin bist. Als Gryffindor hättest du zwar vermutlich genauso gehandelt, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du erwischt worden wärst, wäre ungleich größer gewesen", sagte er leise und grinste ein wenig. _

_Ein Vibrieren, das durch Blaises Körper ging, zeugte von dem lautlosen Lachen. Schließlich sagte er: „Du weißt, dass du soeben schlecht über deine heißgeliebten Gryffindors gesprochen hast?"_

„_Ich darf das. Schließlich bin ich selbst einer", kam die prompte Antwort. _

_Blaise schüttelte lachend den Kopf und lehnte sich an den anderen. Zu gut fühlte es sich in diesem Moment an, Sirius so nah zu spüren. Auch wenn dieser tot war..._

_Drei Monate können aber auch sehr kurz sein. Wenn man sie mit jemandem Besonderen verbringt... _

_Blaise hatte es einfach nicht fertig gebracht, Sirius zu sagen, dass Bellatrix tot war. Und das schon seit mehreren Jahren. Zwar empfand er manchmal so etwas wie Gewissensbisse, aber je mehr Zeit er mit Sirius verbrachte, desto mehr fühlte er sich zu diesem hingezogen und desto weniger war er gewillt auf diesen zu verzichten. Für einen Slytherin eine durchaus akzeptable Haltung. Und so schob er die Gewissensbisse einfach beiseite, schrieb sie dem Einfluss des Zwischenreichs zu. _

_Und jetzt... jetzt war es für ihn an der Zeit in das reich der Lebenden zurückzukehren. _

„_Der letzte Tag?", fragte eine ruhige Stimme nahe seinem Ohr. _

_Ein warmer Schauer durchlief Blaise. Sirius und er hatten die vergangenen drei Monate stets in unmittelbarer Nähe zueinander verbracht. Zuerst, damit Blaise sich in dem Grau nicht verlor, dann um einander Halt zu geben, schließlich um der Nähe selbst willen und jetzt… Jetzt, weil sie ohne den anderen nicht sein wollten. Blaise nickte, ein Anflug von Traurigkeit in seinen dunklen Augen. Er lehnte sich zurück, wusste, dass Sirius dort stand, fühlte wie zwei starke Arme sich um seinen Bauch schlangen. _

_Mehr sprachen sie nicht. Es war unnötig. Denn auch wenn Blaise gerne bei Sirius geblieben wäre, hatte er noch ein Leben vor sich und das wussten sie beide. Und Sirius wollte auch nicht, dass Blaise dieses Leben für ihn aufgab, nur um mit ihm tot zu sein. _

_Lange standen sie einfach nur so da… Schließlich aber fühlte Blaise, wie eine Art Sog ihn erfasste, ihn aus Sirius Armen fortziehen wollte. Rasch drehte er sich um, fing das Gesicht des anderen mit seinen Händen ein, schob alles Zweifel, alle nagenden Stimmen in ihm beiseite und küsste Sirius. Es war ein kurzer Kuss, gerade lange genug, dass Sirius seine anfängliche Überraschung überkommen und den Kuss erwidern konnte. Und dann war Blaise nicht länger im Zwischenreich. Nur die Worte „Bis bald" hallten in dem Grau nach. _

xOxOxOxOx

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht standen Mutter und Sohn vor dem offenen Grab und sahen zu, wie der Sarg in das dunkle Erdloch hinabgelassen wurde. Beide waren in angemessenes Schwarz gekleidet, keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort. Die fehlenden Tränen schrieben die übrigen Trauergäste der Vermutung zu, dass die kleine Familie den Toten so sehr beweint hatte, dass sie jetzt einfach keine Tränen mehr übrig hatten. Und falls sich einer der Anwesenden Gedanken darüber machte, dass an dem plötzlichen Tod von Lucrezia Zabinis neuntem Ehemann vielleicht irgendetwas seltsam war, ein Blick auf das liebliche, unschuldige Gesicht der Witwe und alle üble Nachrede erstickte schon im Keim. Ebenso wenig würde man dem Sohn, der seiner Mutter so treu Halt in dieser schweren Stunde bot, etwas Unziemliches unterstellen…

Verborgen unter einem Tarnumhang – ein Erbstück von Ehemann Nummer 8 – schlich sich Blaise durch das Ministerium in Richtung Mysteriumsabteilung. Es war wirklich sehr entgegenkommend vom Ministerium, dass es so wenig Unsägliche gab. Somit hatte er nämlich keine Probleme unentdeckt in den Raum mit dem Schleier zu gelangen.

„Sirius? Bist du da?"


End file.
